


Przyjaciele

by Croyance



Series: Camp NaNoWriMo 2016 [41]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Philosophy, Rarry, Sad, my first work in this paring, torba na głowę i za fandom, tydzień rarry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo przyjaźń to co innego...</p><p>Akcja "30 minut do Piekła"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Przyjaciele

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [Ew (winchesters_soulmate)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  "And that's why friends should sleep in other beds  
> And friends shouldn't kiss me like you do  
> And I know that there's a limit to everything  
> But my friends won't love me like you" - Ed Sheeran "Friends"
> 
> 14.06.2016 19:30
> 
> Mój pierwszy tekst z tym pairingiem, specjalnie na Tydzień Rarry!

Ron w końcu musiał przyznać sam przed sobą, że nie są już z Harry'm przyjaciółmi. Przyjaciele nie zachowują się w taki sposób jak oni, a przynajmniej nie w takim stopniu.  
Rozumiał spanie w jednym łóżku, nie zawsze mieli inna możliwość. Dom Weasley'ów nie był największy, podobnie jak namiot. Koszmary też czasem zbliżały ich do siebie. Ale byli przyjaciółmi, tylko przyjaciółmi. Potem przyszły uściski, nie do końca tak platoniczne jak te na początku ich znajomości. Pocałunki w policzek, które z czasem przeszły w coś znacznie większego. Aż w końcu dzielenie pocałunków w zaciszu sypialni były ich słodkim przyzwyczajeniem. Jednak teraz, gdy Ron leżał obok niego po namiętnej nocy wiedział, że nie mogą być już tylko przyjaciółmi. Bo przyjaciele nie kochają się w ten sposób, nie powinno łączyć ich tego typu uczucie. Tylko, że jeszcze wczoraj Ron widział jak jego "przyjaciel" chodził za rękę z jego siostrą. Ale on nie mógł dłużej tego ciągnąć. Bo to nie jest już tylko "przyjaźń", nie dla niego. I miał nadzieję, że Harry czuje to samo...


End file.
